25 pasos para matarte
by Alexcei Da Firenze
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se preguntaron que hubiera pasado si Kirito no hubiera logrado vencer a Kayaba en el piso 75? Bueno pues, esta es la historia de mi perspectiva sobre aquello.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Alguna vez se preguntaron que hubiera pasado si Kirito no hubiera logrado vencer a Kayaba en el piso 75?**

**Bueno pues, lo que viene a continuación es la historia de mi perspectiva sobre aquello. Disfrútenlo**

* * *

**You are dead**

Ese fue lo último que pude leer luego de cerrar los ojos, de sentir mi cuerpo desvanecerse y convertirse en ese centenar de polígonos azules que por dos años había visto ya.

En ese instante me arrepentí de haber mandado esos golpes sin sentido, golpes pobres, lentos y sin alma, de no haber vengado a Asuna aun teniendo su florete entre mis manos. Me arrepentí de haber desafiado el duelo de Kayaba Akihiko aun cuando mi esposa me dijo que me retirara, me arrepentí de haberme casado con ella, con Asuna, y de siquiera haberme permitido conocerla, me arrepiento porque sin mí en su vida ella ahora estaría viva, luchando por salir de aquí en lugar de haber cambiado su vida por la mía y, aun así, ahora yo también me encuentro muerto, en un espacio totalmente negro esperando a que mis pensamientos dejen de existir en los dos mundos. Ahora, en este momento, es cuando se que las palabras de Kayaba eran ciertas. El que muera morirá de verdad, y lo se porque aun no me he despertado de la pesadilla que fue este juego de la muerte y tampoco siento que eso vaya a suceder…

Asuna, mi bella chica, esa delicada mujer a la que amé, amo y amaré aun sin vida terrenal no merecía morir de esa manera, yo pude haberlo aceptado pero ella…ella debía despertar, ahora, estaremos juntos, unidos por ese lazo único que solo tienen los amantes que ya han muerto, unidos en cualquier lugar, juntos tal cual ella quería. Hoy solo me queda entregarme por completo a los brazos de la muerte y dejar a mi espíritu dormir junto al de ella para siempre.

-¡Kirito!-

Alguien a lo lejos gritaba mi nombre…no, llamaba al caballero negro que había dejado el mundo de Aincrad no hace mucho.

-¡Kirito! ¡Despierta!-

Rogó aquella voz que sonaba completamente acongojada. De alguna manera sentí una pesadez aumentar sobre mi progresivamente, la voz se hacía más y más fuerte y nuevamente la sensación de un cuerpo tangible se posó en mi mente, o lo que quedaba de ella, es difícil explicar la sensación cuando se supone ya has muerto.

-¡Vamos Kirito, abre los ojos!-

La voz tenía un tono grave, como la de un hombre mayor, pero yo la conocía, era una voz bastante familiar pero no podía reconocer quien la emitía, de repente todo se cubrió de blanco y cuando apareció una imagen clara solo detallé un panorama gris con ligeras manchas carmesí que asemejaban al color de la sangre seca en una pared.

-¡Kirito!-

Exclamó la voz con euforia, sin embargo en su entonación de palabras aun se percibía una enorme tristeza, luego un cabello rojizo agarrado con una burda pañoleta aun más roja y un rostro de joven que se asemejaba al de un bandido de televisión aparecieron en lo que parecía ser mi campo de visión.

-Klein…- musité suavemente como si de un reflejo involuntario se tratase pero, al verlo, comprendí casi toda la situación.

-Asuna…¿Por qué a ella…?- ni yo entendía lo que estaba diciendo pero el hombre de cabello rojo que me miraba parecía haberlo comprendido al instante y su mirada, al instante, describió un sentimiento aun mayor de tristeza.

-Cuando Heathcli…Kayaba nos libró de la parálisis pidió que usara el item en ti…además…los diez segundos de Asuna habían…terminado-

Explicó este sin siquiera poder verme a los ojos, pero lo comprendía, y entonces inmediatamente un sentimiento de ira total que me quemaba el cuerpo entero se apoderó de mi, como pude me levanté de donde estaba y ahí estaba él, el paladín rojo que había terminado con mi vida no hace mucho.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que me atreví a decir, si habría la boca un poco más soltaría un sin fin de insultos sin sentido que, aunque merecidos, no le harían daño en lo absoluto.

-Sencillo, Kirito-kun, no hay ningún otro como tu en este mundo, tienes que cumplir con tu destino como el heroe de Aincrad, llegar al piso cien- respondió aquel con esa voz que usó al principio de todo, cuando nos encerró cruelmente y creó todo este juego de la muerte, era el tono calmado, impasible y adormecido lo que me exasperaba, en ese momento, aunque solo fuera un conjunto de datos, sentía la sangre hervir por todo mi cuerpo y deseaba con todas las ganas enterrarle una espada en el estómago.

-¡Maldito!- grité tan fuerte que no se pudo evitar escuchar el eco de mis palabras, mis ojos no pudieron impedir mirar al suelo con impotencia y caí arrodillado, apoyando mis manos en el suelo, dejando caer las múltiples lágrimas que se partían en polígonos al tocar el suelo, tal como Asuna lo había hecho hace tan solo unos momentos.

-¡Devuélvemela! ¡Déjala vivir bastardo!- grité nuevamente sin mirarle.

Quería tener a Asuna entre mis brazos, acariciar su hermoso cabello avellanado y mirarla a los ojos para decirle que me perdonara por no llevarla de vuelta, que no me odiara por haber propiciado su muerte, por haberse enamorado de mi tanto como yo de ella porque, realmente, sin mí en su vida…ella seguiría viva.

-Nos vemos, Kirito-kun, te espero en el centésimo piso-

Quería matarlo, extinguir cualquier aliento de vida que le quedara a ese mal nacido que me quitó a mi esposa, pero no podía. Durante los dos años que he vivido en este mundo había jugado a ser el caballero que de una forma u otra se jactaba de sus extraordinarias habilidades y que, por idiota, no pudo salvar a la princesa.

-Por cierto, te encargo a lo Caballeros de la Sangre, te serán útiles, se lo aseguro-

Y desapareció.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark repulser se había roto, había dejado de existir, al igual que Asuna.

Todo cuanto veía me recordaba a ella, recordaba los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos, aun cuando no sabía el cariño que sentía por ella. Aquella casa en el piso 22, tenía deseos de quemarla pues toda ella estaba cubierta por la esencia de mi bella esposa, pero, no podía pues era un objeto indestructible dentro del juego, venderla tampoco cambiaría mucho las cosas pues el hogar aun estaría ahí recordando la pasada existencia de la chica de cabellos avellanados.

Para causarme más dolor estaba recostado en la cama de la casa de los dos, la pacífica casa que compramos con la unión de nuestros esfuerzos, pero ahora ya no era la casa de los dos, ahora era la casa de Kirigaya Kazuto, o mejor dicho, la casa de Kirito el espadachín, el viudo, el solo player, el idiota.

Aunque sabía que solo era el producto de mi mente podía oler su aroma en las sábanas, el olor de su cabello sobre la almohada y mi cabeza repasaba una y otra vez aquel momento hermoso en el que ella y yo compartimos lecho por primera vez, aun sin haberlos casado, recordaba cada curva de su cuerpo, la suavidad de su piel y lo fascinante de su sonrisa. Todo en ella era perfecto para mí y no podía pedirle a la vida a nadie mejor para acompañarme, no había nadie mejor que ella en todo el juego pero aun así el demonio se la llevó. El demonio rojo llamado Kayaba Akihiko.

Detesté cada articulo que leí sobre el, detesté cada palabra de admiración que escribía y que salía de mi boca impresionado por su genio intelectual, me detesté a mi mismo por haber entrado a este juego y por no poder cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a ella, sacarla de este juego con vida, detesté no haber muerto hace un par de días.

El florete y todas las demás cosas de Asuna habían pasado a ser de mi propiedad, abrí el menú con un ademán de mano derecha y confirmando las cosas que le pertenecían comencé a eliminarlas una a una mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas para luego convertirse en polígonos y finalmente dejar de existir. Mis lágrimas aumentaron una vez me posé sobre un objeto que tampoco quería ver pues su existencia me ponía aun más melancólico, lo piqué con el dedo índice y sobre mis manos apareció un collar con una pequeña piedrita azulada en forma de gota, el corazón de Yui, mi hija virtual, que una vez se había sentido cálido y brillante, ahora estaba frío y apagado. Podía asegurar a que ella aun siendo un conjunto de datos encriptados en un objeto que cardinal no pudiera rastrear, sabía lo que había pasado con su madre, con Asuna-

-Perdoname…Yui…-

Y aunque sabía que si ella estuviera a mi lado, llorando junto conmigo, sintiendo la pérdida se uno de mis seres más amados, me alentaría y perdonaría con la más pura e inocente sonrisa que jamás alguien podría ver, quería que me negara el perdón, que me odiara con toda la ira que su programación pudiera permitirle, que me maldijera y me golpeara. El ser más miserable en Aincrad era yo, por encima de cualquiera, era yo.

Kayaba bien sabía lo mucho que yo amaba a esa mujer, sabía lo imprescindible para mi vida que ella se había vuelto y aun así decidió dejarla morir. Lo que le hice prometer a él si yo moría en aquel duelo, no dejar que Asuna se suicidara, ahora lo estaba haciendo conmigo, estaba enclaustrado en esa casa de campo sin poder salir de ninguna manera, él sabía que quería matarme para estar con ella y no me dejaría, el cumpliría el objetivo de su juego aunque para ello tuviera que hacerme inmortal hasta el día en que llegara al centésimo piso y lo odiaba por eso.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaa!-

Gritaba una y otra vez con todas mis fuerzas, estaba volviéndome loco sin ella, me sentía solo, culpable, miserable. Intenté atravesarme con el florete de Asuna muchas veces pero siempre salía el mismo mensaje sobre mi cuerpo. "Inmortal object", arrojé todo contra las paredes, desordené la casa en arranques de ira, pero nada me devolvería a esa mujer que tanto amaba. Nada.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to everyone**

**Bueno, siento la terrible tardanza para continuar este fic pero he tenido problemas con mi pc (que en pocas palabras esta totalmente dañada y ya no tengo en que escribir XD) y también he estado haciendo diligencias pues ya entro a la universidad. **

**Ahora, como se que eso no les importa, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo de este fic. Disfrútenlo y espero sus reviews. :D**

* * *

El hecho de que yo estuviera encerrado en aquella cabaña del piso 22 no significaba que el tiempo se detuviera. Había estado allí solo exactamente por un mes y medio, mi rabia había desaparecido casi totalmente y simplemente ya no sentía nada, me la pasaba el día entero acostado en la cama, despierto, mirando impasible hacia el techo de madera que alguna vez cobijó a la chica de cabellos avellanados de nombre Asuna.

Klein mandaba diariamente y sin falta un mensaje privado donde me informaba la situación de la línea delantera de SAO y, cabe decir, que las noticias no eran muy alentadoras. Estábamos atascados en el piso 76, todos los miembros de KoB habían caído en una profunda depresión, realmente habían sido completamente manipulados y ninguno llegó nunca a darse cuenta de ello, siquiera a sospecharlo; la línea delantera estaba destrozada. Si antes solo quedábamos unos pocos cientos aun dispuestos a liberarnos de este juego, ahora no había nadie, ni siquiera yo.

La noticia sobre Kayaba se regó en menos de un día. Klein me contó como por todas las calles de todos los pisos se escucharon maldiciones hacia el paladín casi por una semana entera, me contó también que los campos de leveo, aun en los pisos inferiores, ahora estaban desiertos de jugadores, nadie estaba haciendo nada. A mi modo de ver, estaban manteniendo un luto por la caída del amor más grande que jamás halla existido pero, es obvio que eso no es así, solo estoy tratando de pensar que a alguien más le importaba Asuna como me importaba a mi.

Mis lacrimales se habían secado, la casa aun estaba revolcada, casi destrozada si no fuera porque el lugar entero estaba hecho de objetos indestructibles.

Por primera vez en un mes y medio, hoy 15 de diciembre de 2024, he decidido ver si puedo salir de este claustro, me acerqué a la perilla y la tomé entre mis manos, cuando la giré luego de unos segundos pude escuchar un "clic" y la puerta se abrió para adentro, la luz del paisaje me cegó por unos instantes y me obligó a cubrirme con los brazos, luego mis ojos se acostumbraron y salí, el aire era igual, el inmenso y verde territorio estaba tal cual había estado ese 7 de noviembre, nada era diferente dentro de este mundo, nada cambiaba si no se le programaba de esa manera. Me di cuenta que realmente nadie sentía a la chica como yo la sentía pero…sentía, nada más, y conjugo este verbo en pasado por que ya me he negado a seguir hablándolo en presente. Nada más que ella entró a mi corazón, nada más que ella entrará jamás. Son solo esta vacía sensación y las inmensas ganas de venganza que aun deben de vivir en lo más escondido de mi cabeza.

-Transportar, Rindaasu-

**-.-.-.-.-Σ-.-.-.-.-**

La ciudad estaba sola, aun habían unas cuantas personas caminando por las calles de la misma y se escuchaban los ruidos (aunque leves) de los comerciantes y de quienes habían hecho del piso 48 su zona residencial. Yo solo tenía en mente un destino, la "Armería especial de Lizbeth".

Una vez estuve frente a la puerta del lugar y entré la NPC me recibió, sin embargo no había arma alguna ni colgada ni en el mostrador, el ruido de la noria que disfrutaba escuchar cada vez que venía a reforzar mis espadas desapareció también y solo quedaba un salón vacío con una vendedora programada por el sistema tras el mostrador, entré al cuarto donde la chica fabricaba sus armas, vacío de humano alguno.

Pasaron un par de horas y aun así esperé allí, luego escuché unos pasos y finalmente la joven de cabellos sonrosados apareció cruzando la puerta.

-Liz…- musité

-Vete-

La respuesta de ella fue fría, seca, como si ya supiera de mi presencia y no le impresionara siquiera un poco, quizá comprendía lo que ella sentía pero, aun así no entendía porque actuaba así.

-Tranquila…solo necesito que me fabriques otra espada-

Al instante ella se volteó y me miró a los ojos.

-Claro, e-es por lo único que vienes…-

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunté algo anonadado por sus palabras, ella estaba actuando como otra persona.

-Digo que nunca has venido por algo que trate de armas, jamás pasas solo a saludar o…a invitarme a salir-

Su respuesta también fue dicha certera pero el tono frío de su voz había desaparecido y dejaba ver una melancolía interminable, seguía sin comprender porque trataba así a mi persona.

-Bueno…eso es…-

-¡Callate!- interrumpió la chica y se dio media vuelta para salir del lugar, yo la seguí y evité eso agarrándole la muñeca.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo?- le cuestioné mirándola a los ojos.

Lizbeth guardó silencio por un par de segundos, mantuvo su mirada a mis ojos y tragó saliva una vez, sus manos temblaban y sus orbes oculares adquirieron un brillo peculiar, el brillo que se obtiene únicamente cuando las lágrimas salen de tus ojos, ese brillo que me había acompañado por 3 semanas enteras, entonces ella se soltó de mi agarre.

-¡Ocurre que me gustas!- gritó y obviamente yo no supe como responder, aunque no fue necesario ya que ella habló -…ocurre que me enamore de ti desde el día que te conocí y…o-ocurre que deseé muchas veces que no sintieras nada por ella, que nunca la hubieras conocido, que…q-que…¡Que ella no existiera!- Lizbeth rompió en llanto y se dejó caer de rodillas.

Ella…Asuna...

No pude hacer más que mirarla llorar, sus palabras me hubieran sonado comprensibles dos meses atrás pero hoy, hoy me suenan terrible, como algo que un obsesivo compulsivo diría.

-Cada vez que los veía juntos me dolía y lloraba…siempre que entrabas por esa puerta evitaba por todos los motivos las ganas que sentía de abrazarte, ¡es la primera vez que sentía eso!...y no se si supe manejarlo, pensé que si tu eras feliz yo también lo sería pero…deseé que Asuna no hiciera más parte de tu vida…¡Deseé que me amaras a costa de Asuna misma!- goleó el suelo con fuerza –y ahora ella no está…-

La chica me miró a los ojos mientras lagrima tras lagrima salían de sus ojos para luego caer y convertirse en polígonos azulados antes de tocar el suelo, sus gritos desesperados llenaban la tienda completa pero estaba seguro de que nadie más que yo podía escucharla como ella esperaba que lo hiciera, aun así no sentí nada, ningún escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y mi corazón aun latía pausadamente,

-Bueno…- logré decir casi en una exhalación, caminando hacia la puerta de salida –Dark repulser está rota, iré por un buen metal para que fabriques otra buena espada-

Abrí la puerta, la campana sonó y dejé a Lizbeth sola, aun llorando y sabiendo que se sentía miserable, pero necesitaba otra espada si quería vencer a Kayaba, ella se había vuelto prescindible para mí.


End file.
